Tendresse d'une nuit
by Natth
Summary: Quelque chose tourmente Legolas, et une seule personne semble pouvoir l'aider. Attention : présence d'un LEMON.


**Auteur :** Natth 

**Série :** Le Seigneur des Anneaux 

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon assez court

**Couple :** Est-ce que vous le devinerez tout de suite ? 

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter de temps en temps.

**TENDRESSE D'UNE NUIT**

Depuis quelques jours, la compagnie avait trouvé refuge en Lothlórien.

Après un voyage pénible, ils étaient arrivés amers, usés, et conscients que le plus dur restait à faire. Tous étaient encore choqués par la mort de Gandalf, entraîné par le Balrog dans les profondeurs du gouffre de Khazad-Dum.

Cependant, la beauté tranquille de cette contrée avait quelque peu apaisé leur chagrin et leur inquiétude. Sous la protection du Seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel, souverains de la Lothlórien, ils découvraient ce pays étrange et envoûtant.

Plus que tous les autres, Gimli avait été fasciné par ce monde. Subjugué par la grâce et la sagesse de Galadriel, il comprenait à quel point la méfiance qu'il ressentait pour les elfes était stupide. Désormais, il souhaitait en apprendre toujours plus sur ce peuple, mais surtout sur le pays de Lothlórien.

Tout ceci l'avait poussé à se rapprocher de Legolas. Rapidement, leur nouvelle camaraderie s'était transformée en amitié. À présent, l'elfe et le nain ne se quittaient plus, parcourant ensemble cette contrée belle et mystérieuse. Mais si Legolas s'éloignait rarement de Gimli, il ne fréquentait presque plus ses autres compagnons. Aussi, seul le nain remarqua la mélancolie croissante de l'elfe. 

Il essaya de deviner les raisons de ce changement, mais il ne trouva aucune explication. La tristesse de son ami l'inquiétait de plus en plus, mais il hésitait à lui en parler. Legolas était, comme Gimli d'ailleurs, d'un naturel réservé, et bien qu'ils soient très liés à présent, ils partageaient rarement leurs pensées ou leurs sentiments.

Mais, ce soir-là, Legolas semblait particulièrement malheureux. Pourtant, la journée s'était très bien passée. Exceptionnellement, leurs compagnons s'étaient joints à eux. Les bavardages incessants de Merry et Pippin, leur enthousiasme devant chacune de leurs découvertes amusaient le reste du groupe. Même Legolas paraissait détendu, presque joyeux. 

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, l'elfe avait quitté ses amis et s'était enfoncé dans la forêt. Et, comme à son habitude, Gimli l'avait suivi. Cependant, le nain eut rapidement beaucoup de mal à marcher au même rythme que son ami. En fait, Legolas semblait vouloir fuir les autres, et suivait des chemins que seul un elfe pouvait voir. D'ailleurs, Gimli craignit à plusieurs reprises de s'être perdu.

Mais, alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer, le nain commença à reconnaître certains des sentiers qu'ils empruntaient. Il comprit qu'ils se trouvaient dans les bois préférés de Legolas. En effet, ce dernier lui avait souvent répété qu'ils lui rappelaient ceux de la Forêt Noire. Gimli pensa que c'était l'endroit idéal pour parler avec son ami, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Legolas s'arrêta brusquement et lui dit :

- J'ai besoin de t'avouer quelque chose, Gimli. Tu ne pourras sans doute pas m'aider, mais… Mais c'est trop douloureux, je ne peux pas le garder plus longtemps pour moi !

Gimli resta silencieux, attendant que son ami prenne la parole. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que Legolas voulait lui confier, mais il refusait de le voir souffrir plus longtemps. Quoi qu'il apprenne, il trouverait un moyen de l'aider, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Après s'être tu un long moment, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de parler, Legolas balbutia :

- Durant ce voyage, nous… tous nos compagnons… nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que ces quelques jours ont duré plus longtemps que certaines années que j'ai vécues. C'est peut-être pour cela que… c'est peut-être difficile à comprendre, mais… mais j'en suis sûr à présent. Gimli, je suis tombé amoureux d'Aragorn. 

Pendant quelques secondes, le nain ne sut pas comment réagir. Dans un sens, il était soulagé. Il avait craint que son ami ait des ennuis beaucoup plus graves. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui annonce qu'il était amoureux. Personnellement, Gimli ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Mais il est vrai qu'avant d'arriver en Lothlórien, Legolas et lui n'étaient pas vraiment amis.

Après tout, la situation de l'elfe pouvait s'arranger facilement. Il suffisait qu'il déclare à Aragorn ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, et… Et malheureusement ce n'était pas si simple. Car le cœur de leur ami n'était pas libre. Aragorn était profondément épris d'Arwen, la fille du seigneur Elrond.

Gimli ne savait plus quoi dire à son ami. Il se sentait un peu dépassé. Il n'était pas sûr d'être de bon conseil, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Legolas était amoureux. Parler des sentiments le gênait un peu, mais il devait aider son ami. Lui prouver que, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour lui. Aussi, il lui demanda timidement :

- Lui as-tu montré ce que tu ressens ?

Legolas laissait son regard errer parmi les arbres, doucement éclairés par le soleil couchant. 

- C'est inutile, car il ne m'aime pas, dit-il en souriant tristement. Tu le sais tout comme moi, Arwen est la seule qui compte pour lui. Malheureusement, quelle que soit la force de leur amour, ils ne pourront sans doute jamais vivre ensemble. Arwen doit suivre les siens au-delà de la Grande Mer, dans l'île perdue d'Erassëa. Et même s'il sort victorieux de cette quête, Aragorn ne pourra pas la rejoindre. Il est destiné à devenir roi du Gondor, et il a l'âme trop noble pour se détourner de son devoir.

L'elfe baissa les yeux.

- Leur amour est si grand… Même séparés, le lien qui les unit restera toujours aussi fort. Mais moi, dans tout cela, comment pourrais-je espérer avoir la moindre importance pour lui ?

- Legolas, répondit Gimli, même s'il y a peu de chance qu'Aragorn partage tes sentiments, tu ne devrais plus les lui cacher. Si tu n'essaies même pas de savoir ce qu'il éprouve pour toi, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. 

- Mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? À le faire souffrir encore plus ?

Legolas se détourna brusquement. Il se sentait faible et malheureux, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller, même auprès de son meilleur ami. Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible, en espérant que Gimli ne le suive pas. 

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il avait compris que son compagnon avait besoin d'être seul. Pourtant, il aurait tant voulu l'aider ! Malheureusement, l'elfe souffrait d'un mal contre lequel Gimli ne pouvait rien. Seul Aragorn, peut-être… 

Legolas n'en pouvait plus. Au fond, il savait que Gimli avait raison. Il devait avouer à Aragorn ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. De toute façon, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Aragorn n'allait pas l'insulter ou le frapper. Non, il le regarderait sans doute avec son doux regard, si triste, et Legolas comprendrait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait à rien. Jamais Aragorn ne l'aimerait plus qu'un simple compagnon, jamais Legolas ne pourrait le libérer de son chagrin. 

Pourtant, il voulait essayer. Il ne supportait plus de voir celui qu'il aimait souffrir autant.  

Alors qu'il arrivait dans une petite clairière, Legolas entendit une douce complainte, chantée en langue elfique. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il reconnut la voix d'Aragorn. Elle s'élevait dans la nuit, si belle, si claire… mais si amère. Silencieusement, l'elfe s'approcha pour mieux l'écouter. Envoûté par ce chant, il continua à avancer. À présent tout près de son ami, Legolas tendit la main vers lui. Il aurait voulu le consoler, même s'il ne savait pas encore comment. Aragorn entendit l'elfe et se retourna vers lui. Legolas resta figé sur place, ne sachant plus quoi faire. 

Mais Aragorn prit la main de l'elfe, et l'embrassa tendrement. Attendri, Legolas n'osait plus bouger, craignant de briser le charme de cet instant. Aragorn se pencha très doucement vers lui. Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Legolas approfondit leur baiser, emprisonnant entre ses mains le visage de son amour. Haletants, ils se séparèrent un instant et s'allongèrent sur le sol. Lentement, Aragorn fit glisser la chemise de l'elfe sous ses doigts. Il embrassa les épaules fines, puis laissa courir ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. 

Soudain, il se redressa et serra brusquement l'elfe contre lui. Legolas l'enlaça à son tour, en lui massant tendrement le dos. Il sentait son amant trembler contre lui, tourmenté par ses souvenirs. Legolas resserra son étreinte : il voulait, au moins pour cette nuit, le délivrer de tout cela. Entre ses bras, Aragorn se calma peu à peu. 

Legolas commença à le déshabiller, découvrant sous ses mains son torse aux lignes parfaites. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et commença à l'embrasser en lui mordillant l'épaule. Sous les caresses de son amant, Aragorn sentait un désir violent l'envahir. Rapidement, il ôta le reste de ses vêtements et ceux de l'elfe.      

Un instant, il s'écarta de Legolas pour pouvoir le regarder. La lumière de la lune éclairait doucement son corps gracile, et se reflétait dans ses cheveux brillants comme de l'or. Émerveillé, Aragorn caressait la joue de son compagnon, qui lui souriait amoureusement.

Puis il se pencha de nouveau vers Legolas et le serra plus étroitement contre lui. Il commença à l'embrasser sur la gorge, forçant l'elfe à rejeter la tête en arrière. Ce dernier, sous les baisers de plus en plus pressants d'Aragorn, retenait avec peine ses gémissements de plaisir. Il frémit lorsque les mains de son amant descendirent le long de son dos jusqu'à sa taille. Incapable d'attendre davantage, Legolas fit glisser ses jambes le long des cuisses d'Aragorn. 

Tout son corps se tendit lorsque son amant le pénétra. Mais cette douleur fut vite remplacée par une vague de plaisir, plus forte à chaque mouvement de son compagnon en lui. Bientôt, leurs deux corps ondulèrent au même rythme. Submergés par ces sensations nouvelles, Legolas ferma les yeux. Aragorn, lui, le regardait toujours. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui, à mesure qu'il le voyait envahir son partenaire. Les gémissements et les cris des deux amants s'amplifièrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase. Cramponnés l'un à l'autre, ils jouirent  presque en même temps, puis, encore enlacés, ils se laissèrent aller sur le sol.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Aragorn regarda l'elfe blotti contre lui. Celui-ci semblait s'être endormi. Il souriait dans son sommeil et avait l'air si heureux qu'Aragorn n'eût pas le cœur de le réveiller.

Tendrement, il caressa les cheveux de son amant. Beaux, légers, ils semblaient couler entre ses doigts comme une source d'eau pure. Ils étaient si doux, doux comme… Il sentit son cœur se glacer. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à elle maintenant, pas après ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout lui rappelait leurs derniers moments ensemble, avant qu'il ne doive partir. Avant qu'il ne la laisse, qu'il ne l'abandonne, sans doute pour toujours. 

Non, il ne devait pas croire cela. Il avait agi comme il le fallait. Il l'avait laissée libre de partir, de quitter la Terre du Milieu pour vivre parmi les siens, heureuse… Il avait eu raison, il le savait.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'agir comme un traître ?

Aragorn regarda l'elfe serré contre lui. Lui aussi, il l'avait trahi. Ils avaient partagé des instants merveilleux, pendant lesquels ils n'existaient que l'un pour l'autre. Et l'elfe en désirait sans doute plus. Mais Aragorn était incapable de lui offrir cela. Il ne pouvait lui ouvrir son cœur et l'aimer comme il le souhaitait. Aussi, même si sa présence et son amour étaient si réconfortants, il n'avait pas le droit de rester auprès de lui. 

Il espérait que Legolas comprendrait, qu'il ne croirait pas qu'il le laissait parce qu'il ne l'intéressait plus. S'il le fallait, il lui expliquerait, il lui dirait qu'il n'avait agi que pour son bien. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, trop de choses le tourmentaient, trop de regrets…

Alors, tout doucement, le plus doucement possible, il s'écarta de l'elfe endormi et le déposa sur le sol. Puis il le recouvrit de son manteau et effleura ses cheveux une dernière fois. Sans quitter son amant des yeux, il s'éloigna lentement puis disparut dans la forêt.

Juste après son départ, Legolas ouvrit les yeux. Contrairement à ce que croyait Aragorn, il ne s'était pas endormi. Mais, heureux de profiter de la chaleur et de la tendresse de son compagnon, il n'avait pas osé bouger. D'autant plus qu'il savait ce bonheur éphémère. Ce moment semblait si fragile que le moindre geste, le plus petit mot pouvait le faire disparaître. Et finalement, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, Legolas se retrouvait seul dans cette clairière. 

Mais, à présent, il savait ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il refusait de renoncer à Aragorn. Tant pis s'il devait affronter tous les orques de la Terre du Milieu pour le protéger, ou s'opposer à Arwen pour le garder. Il avait peu de chances de réussir, mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Car désormais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sans lui.  

**FIN**


End file.
